


Never Say Never

by crescent_gaia



Series: Person of Interest: Alpha/Omega AU [1]
Category: Bourne (Movies), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Background Alpha/Omega, Background Relationships, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Reversal of Fortune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Reese never thought he'd see Jason Bourne again.  Funny things happen when you're working a number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Never

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in both Person of Interest and the original trilogy movies. Set post movie for the Bourne series and we'll go midseason 1 for Person of Interest. Please enjoy!

“Finch, I got eyes on our number,” Reese said, looking at the lady at the bar. Blonde hair, expensive dress and coat, being more on the cell phone than paying attention to her drink. It made cloning her cell easy, sending the information onto Finch after he took a seat half way down the bar. He scanned the area, trying to see what the threat could be but not seeing anyone there. If anything, the business at the bar was slow and probably the best place to drink and work at the same time. “What does she do again?”

“Reporter, Mister Reese,” Finch replied. “Recently, she’s begun doing research on the CIA and their more secret projects. Ones called Treadstone and Outcome. She’s meeting a source there, from what I could understand of her emails. He might be the threat as well.”

“CIA being a threat. Sounds old hat,” Reese said. “How are you on getting her laptop?”

“Easier with not actually having to break in,” Finch replied. “People really should get better Wi-Fi passwords.”

“You’re always complaining about that. You do have enough money to fund a PSA about it,” Reese replied, scanning again. “Hold on.” He got up as he saw a man come into the bar, walking over to the man and nodded. “Never thought I’d see you again.”

“Technically I’m in the East River,” Jason Bourne replied, grinning as he shook Reese’s hand. Instead of a sharp suit, the clothes Bourne wore were threadbare, with patches here and there, glasses and the start of a beard. “What are you doing here, John?”

“New line of work,” Reese replied. “Could ask you the same thing.”

“Meeting a blind date,” Jason replied. “Friend of a friend set me up and… well, they all think I’m just a professor. And that I like women.”

“They could at least get the hair color right,” Reese said, smiling at hearing the chuckle. “We had interesting times, didn’t we?”

“On the rare times that we worked together? Yeah,” Jason said. “Do you have anybody new at the moment? Or are you between people? Since the smell on you is faint with beta and omega.”

“Bit of both,” Reese replied. “There’s this one guy, but he’s a very private person. I’m starting to wonder if there’s a chance at all.”

“You were a very private person at one point,” Jason said. “I cracked that nut. Got to think I gave you some tips on how to crack the hard ones.”

“You didn’t mention if they were paranoid,” Reese said, turning around to lean against the wall and make sure the subject was still where she is. He raised an eyebrow. “Hang on a moment,” he said. “Finch?”

“What could you possibly want from a nut, Mister Reese?”

“To know if the lady is allowed to carry a concealed firearm,” Reese replied. He smiled at Jason looking confused. “New boss, always listening.”

“He’s not the guy you were talking about, was he?” Jason asked and laughed at Reese’s nod. “You haven’t changed in putting your foot in your mouth at times.”

“No, she is not, Mister Reese,” Finch said. “Are you actually going to do anything or just talk all night?” There was a pause. “The being a reporter is a cover. She’s there for your old friend.”

“Stay here,” Reese said, moving over to the lady and flashing the badge he stole from Stills. “Ma’am, would you mind standing up?”

The woman looked him over and scoffed. “Why?”

“I believe you’re carrying a firearm and do not have the proper license. Now, would you mind standing up?” he asked.

The woman raised an eyebrow, looking from Reese to where Jason was standing. She did get up, pushing Reese away to get to her gun, but he caught the action. He twisted her arm behind her, pinning her to the bar as he got his handcuffs out to cuff her. He found the gun and put it on the bar, shaking his head. “Sloppy.”

“I call it all in a day’s work,” the woman replied. “Considering the target confirmed he’s alive.”

Reese raised an eyebrow but stepped back as a uniformed police officer came in. “You’d think I’d get a real day off,” he said, which the uniformed officer chuckled at. He gave his report before moving back over to Jason. “You’re going to have to move. Her mission was to kill, but they have confirmation that you’re alive.”

“Typical,” Jason said. “And too bad – I like New York.”

“I know the feeling,” Reese said. “Finch, threat’s been dealt with.”

“Then I believe you have earned a night off. I’ll see you in the morning,” Finch said, disconnecting from the conversation.

Reese shook his head and clicked off of the conversation. “Tomorrow will be interesting.”

“You don’t want to deal with it now?” Jason asked.

“Long story. I’ll help you pack,” Reese said, moving to leave the bar with Jason. “Sorry that it didn’t go the way you thought it would tonight.”

Jason shrugged. “Looking up though,” he said. He led them up a couple of blocks before unlocking a door and heading inside a building. It took a moment after getting into the elevator for him to push Reese against the wall and kissed him deeply. 

Reese kissed him back passionately, undoing Jason’s shirt and running his nails down the sides. He grinned at hearing the hiss and went for Jason’s belt but his hands got pushed away. The elevator door dinged as it came to the floor and the two moved away from each other. It was a short distance from the elevator to the apartment. He followed Jason inside, getting pushed up against the wall again, and his own shirt being undone. 

Jason stopped, resting his head on Reese’s shoulder. “I don’t think we should do this,” he whispered.

“Why?” Reese asked, keeping his voice low. “Are you alright?”

“Just… I haven’t really been with anyone in a long while and it’s starting to feel like I’m disrespecting her. And you’ve got someone, even if the two of you are at impasse.”

“Impasse is putting it mildly.” Reese sighed and wrapped his arms around Jason. “So, packing?”

“If you’re not too annoyed with me,” Jason said. “I’m sorry for leading you on.”

“You didn’t,” Reese said. The two kept close for a long moment before he let go and Jason went deeper into the apartment to start packing the little that was there. He sighed, buttoned up his shirt and went to help. They were done a bit later, with Reese helping Jason clear out his bank accounts. After he was sure that Jason had his new identity squared away and was safely off on a Greyhound bus, he went back to the library.

Bear ran right over to him, his tail wagging, and Finch looked up from the computer. “Thought I wouldn’t see you until tomorrow.”

“Change of plans,” Reese said. “Jason’s on a bus to Milwaukee and he’s going to be fine. We might have a bit of trouble with whoever was tailing him, but not a lot.”

“Good,” Finch said. “But I doubt that’s why you came here, Mister Reese.”

“I wanted to apologize about earlier,” Reese said. “It was inappropriate. That said, my offer to help you, no matter what, is always going to stand.”

Finch blinked at him. “Alright. Thank you, John.”

Reese smiled. “You’re welcome, Harold. See you tomorrow?”

“Unless you’re going to sleep on the couch,” Finch said, going back to his computer.

“Couch’s comfy,” Reese said, going to check on his gun inventory with Bear following him. There was quiet in the library as the two worked in their separate realms, trying hard to avoid the looming question of what was going to happen in the future between them.


End file.
